Fifteen Blue Envelopes
by starsnuffers
Summary: It all started out with fifteen blue envelopes sending Shane on a wild-goose chase to rescue his brother. Be careful what you wish for. Slight Smitchie... starsnuffers
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1**

It all started out with an envelope.

Nate got it in the mail from our "aunt" who isn't really our aunt.

It was suspicious.

It was scary.

I almost shat a brick.

Especially when Nate disappeared and we got more envelopes.

But the real question is, who the hell is sending us these and where is Nate?

* * *

~starsnuffers


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

Fifteen. That number always haunted me.

That's how old Nate is turning today.

He's outside on the trampoline with a bunch of his mates, jumping. Mum and I are just now adding the fifteen candles to his birthday cake he picked out.

He's such a dork. It has polar bears on it.

I got outside and hear all those kids laughing. "Hey!" I call to them. "Cake and pizza is here!"

They all stop jumping and race each other inside.

Jason is sitting at the table, sipping a glass of water. It reminds me how thirsty I am, so I grab a water bottle and join him at the table.

When the crazy-ass fifteen-year-olds come inside, the noise level increases.

"Headache," Jason says, getting up and going over to the medicine cabinet. He shakes out two pills of Advil and drinks them down with some water.

"Me too," I say, putting my head down on the table.

"Want one?"

"No thanks. I don't do drugs."

"They're not drugs."

"Yes, they are."

"No they're not."

"I'm not even going to argue with you."

"Whatever," he says, sitting down again once he put he bottle back in the cabinet.

I groan. "Too many people are chattering right now. Make them stop."

"The post man is here!" I hear Nate yell and the crazy hooligans all run outside.

Good. They left.

Thank you, Buddha.

But, of course, I can't have one moment of peace, and they all run inside.

"Mummy, I got mail!" Nate exclaims. He throws the rest of the mail down on the kitchen counter and opens the letter. It's in a blue envelope. Fancy smanchy.

"Who's it from?" Jason asks.

"Aunt… and then the rest of the name is smudged," he says.

"Is it… Aunt Flow?" I ask.

Then I burst out laughing. That was really funny. I bang my head down on the table and then my headache hurts even more.

"That's weird…" Nate trails off.

"What?" Jason asks.

Ooh, now I'm interested. I lift my head up and turn around, facing my brothers. They're both looking at the letter.

"Well that's jacked," Jason says.

I go over to them to see what all the hoopla is about. I look at the letter. It's all in some sort of weird language I've never seen before. "That's pretty fucked."

Jason turns to me and glares at me.

Forgot I'm not supposed to swear.

But really, that's fucked.

"Maybe they got the wrong address or something," Nate says, tossing the letter into the trashcan.

I peer down into the trashcan and look at the letter.

It's pretty fucked. It looks like it got wet or something because it's all smudgy. But then again, some of the letters are legible. And it's not in English.

This is going to annoy me now that I don't know what it says.

Meh, oh well. I toss my plate of pizza in the trash and then go into the living room to watch TV. Jason is watching something, so I change the channel.

"Hey!" he exclaims.

"My bad," I say, and switch it back.

Damn, didn't work this time.

I hear the doorbell ring. "I'll get it," I say and go over to the door. I see some kid standing there. "We don't want any," I say, slamming the door in his face. Only the kid knocks on the door again, so I reopen it. "What? What do you want?"

But I don't see the kid.

"Hello?" I ask.

I look down when I hear a cat meowing. Sitting there on my porch is a black cat, licking its paws.

It looks up.

Then it hisses at me.

I scream and quickly shut the door.

_That_ was fucked.

Jason calls from the living room, "What are you screaming about? Who was there?"

I turn around. "No one," I say and join him in the living room.

I hear some stomping upstairs and then laughter.

Damn kids.

And then I hear a silence.

That does not sound good.

I hop off the couch and run upstairs. The kids weren't in the playroom. Or Nate's room.

They were in my room.

I go into my room and see them all huddled around where my desk is. "What did you break?" I ask, rushing over there. I push them away and see Nate standing there with my laptop in his hands. It looks pretty fucked.

Nate looks up at me, fear present in his eyes. "Shane, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to!"

I grab my computer and try to turn it on. It won't turn on. "Nate!" I yell. "You broke it! Do you know how much this cost me?"

"I'm really sorry Shane!" he cries.

I slam my laptop back on my desk harshly. It's already broken so it doesn't matter. "Get out of my room! God, sometimes I wish you would just go away and never come back!"

Be careful what you wish for…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

I feel like checking my email. Too bad my computer is royally fucked.

Mum let me use her computer today, and she said that when we get money she'll buy me a new computer.

That will probably be in a long time.

Damn, I saved up for that for a whole two years.

I'm sitting in my room now, throwing a tennis ball in the air and catching it. Up and down… up and down…

Those crazy hooligans are just now leaving – it's past eleven – and the house is gradually becoming quieter with each passing minute.

It's extremely cold in our house, so I grab my blanket, wrapping it around me, and then go downstairs to the kitchen. I see my mum there cleaning up. "Make me food, woman," I say, sitting down on a barstool.

She shakes her head. "I'm too tired to cook right now. There's left-overs if you want any."

"I want chocolate milk."

"We don't have any."

"Yes we do. That powdery shit. It's in the pantry."

"You go make it yourself."

"No, really, it's more of a woman's job."

"Shane, go away," she says and heads off into her room.

I sit there a bit and Jason comes into the kitchen. He looks exhausted.

"What happened to you?" I ask.

"Trampoline," he says, getting a glass of water.

"Wow," I breathe. "Can't believe you went on it."

He nods. "My toes are frozen right now. It's so cold out there." Jason sits down on the couch and wraps a blanket around him.

"Is it quiet out there?" I ask.

He looks over at me, a confused look spread across his face. "Yeah. Why?"

"Be back later," I say, heading outside. I take the blanket with me and look around at our backyard. Where should I go? We have a hot tub, a pool, a fire pit, an old playground, and a trampoline.

I decide on the fire pit and go sit by the fire that's almost dead. I see a bag of marshmallows next to me, so I grab a kabob stick and put it on the end. The hooligans must have been making s'mores because all the stuff is here. It takes a while for me to roast the marshmallow, but I do and I put together a s'mores.

It's yummy.

I look over and decide that maybe, just maybe, the trampoline would be fun.

So I head over there, set my blanket down, and jump.

It was fun.

But after a while, I got pooped, so I grab my blanket and lay down on the trampoline and look at the… light pollution.

I sigh and then hear a faint meow.

I quickly sit up, suddenly startled, and look around.

I don't see anything.

I hear another meow and wrap the blanket tighter around me. I look behind me and see a glowing pair of green eyes. Damn cats and their creepy eyes.

Wait, why is there a cat in my backyard?

Must be the neighbors damn cat. "Go away, Lucky!" I yell at it. Damn creepy ass cat.

"Lucky?" I hear a voice.

I quickly turn around and see that black cat from earlier today sitting on the trampoline. My heart begins to beat faster and I feel like my stomach is going to fall out my butt. "Hi, nice kitty," I say, my voice trembling.

It leers at me.

I stutter a bit. "Okay, I'm going to go inside now…"

"No. You can't go," I hear a voice again.

"Who said that?" I ask.

"Me," I hear the voice again.

I look over at the cat.

"Yes, me."

I tilt my head to the side. "Okay, this is freaking me out." I quickly stand up and try to get off the trampoline, but before I could, the creepy-ass cat jumps in front of me.

"Don't be afraid," he says.

"How can I not be afraid?" I ask. "You're a talking cat!"

"I'm Nïeffête," he says.

"Nïeffête?" I ask. He nods. "Okay, Nïeffête, why are you talking to me… no, why are you talking at all?"

"I'm here to help you," Nïeffête says.

I raise my eyebrows. "Are you here to fix my computer?" I ask.

Nïeffête shakes his head.

"Then I don't want your help," I say, getting off the trampoline.

"Fine," he says.

I look back and the cat is gone.

I must be high. Certainly there was some sort of drug in that chocolate I just ate.


End file.
